Give Me A Kiss
by HopelessRomanatic
Summary: Short, cute, Kaider (Caito) oneshot. - Kai doesn't want to go to his meeting so he stalls by annoying Cinder. (Cover art by Sorcaron on dA)


Taking one slow step at a time, Kai walked up quietly to the brown haired girl, her attention focused on the android in front of her.

"How's work?"

She shrieked in surprised, turning around so quickly on her swivel chair that she fell off of it. Kai found it hard to stop the smile from forming.

"Kai!"

He grinned and offered a hand to help her up. She slapped it away from her and picked herself up.

"You're welcome," Kai said.

She groaned and rolled her eyes. Then she went back to working on the android in front of her.

Kai knew she didn't like to be disturbed when she's working, but she's so cute when she's trying to ignore him. He sat on the other chair from the side and slid towards her, slightly bumping her chair when he was too late to stop it.

She threw a glare at him. "Go away."

He only scooted closer. "What's wrong with the android?"

She promptly ignored him.

"Cinderrr," he called. She didn't bother looking up, so Kai looked up from the android. "You have a grease smear on your cheek," he pointed out, brushing it with his fingers.

Cinder tensed up, her retina telling her that her heartbeat picked up. Kai's fingers continued to graze her cheek, sending tingles throughout her. When she came to her senses, she shrugged him off. "Kai, I'm trying to work. Don't you have some meeting to attend to?"

Kai pouted and crossed his arms. "Why don't you want me here?"

"I'm working."

"But I'm boreddd."

"You're starting to sound like Thorne."

"Cinderrrr."

Ignoring the emperor of the Eastern Commonwealth, Cinder focused on the wires under her fingers. Kai didn't give up though; he began poking her cheek, getting her to face him.  
"Cinder. Cinder. Cinder."

Her patience was wearing thin, but she tried hard to ignore him.

"As your emperor, I command you to face me."

"I'm actually princess of Luna, not a citizen of the Commonwealth," Cinder retorted, not taking her eyes off of the blue wiring.

"Fine then. As your boyfriend, I command you to look at me."

Cinder scoffed. "Like that's any better."

Two hands came into her vision and cupped her cheeks, forcing her to turn to look at her adorable emperor. Cinder glared at him, but didn't try to remove herself from his grip. His eyes were sparkling playfully.

"What are you doing?"

Kai leaned forward and quickly pecked her lips. Then he dropped his hands and stood up.

"I just wanted a kiss," he told her as he started to the door.

Warning flashed in Cinder's eyesight, but she didn't even notice them. "Kai!"

He slightly turned his head back to face her, a stupid grin on his face. "Is there something wrong?"

Cinder's mouth opened just slightly. This boy is unbelievable. "I should be asking you that."

"Why is that?"  
"Stars," Cinder grumbled. "You don't seem to be acting like yourself."

"Aww, is Cinder worried? Because there is no need to worry, I'm fine," Kai mocked, waving his hand.

Cinder chucked the screwdriver that was in her hand at his head. He yelped slightly and dodged it. "Cinder!"

"Go away. What is with you today?"

Swiveling back to her desk, Cinder grabbed another screwdriver and resumed fixing the android. The two familiar arms that held her countless of times wrapped around her, surprising her. He snuggled into her hair.

"Kai. Go away."

"Noooo. Give me a kiss."

Cinder hesitated before something clicked in her mind. "You're stalling aren't you?"

Kai didn't respond and a smile formed on her lips. "Is there some meeting today?"

"I don't want to go. It's something stupid probably."

"Isn't Torin looking for you?"

"Probably."

Cinder clicked her tongue. "What an irresponsible emperor."

"Actually, it's just you that's distracting me."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because I'm stalling at the same time."

Cinder shook her head before turning around to kiss him.

Kai smiled before kissing her back.

 **OMG what. Cici's back?! AND HER ACCOUNT IS NOW RENAMED?! (I was originally called pokegrl123)**

 **Okay okay, actually, I'm not really active, but I'll post oneshots here from time to time (if I get the inspiration). And this one is up after my 4 year hiatus**

 **/shot**

 **But really, this account is now for my fandom oneshots I make up, okay? 3**

 **I have a Wattpad account I'm more active on (with a couple of originals and so far 2 Big Hero 6 stories)! Check me out: hopelessromanatic**

 **This story is a short Kaider thingy because why not. I was having an overdose in Kaider feels so this was born. xD**

 **I hope you like it! Favorite and Review! :)**


End file.
